


Our First Meeting, Thanks to Your Wi-Fi

by nashnasunaisuma



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College Life, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, OOC, Romance, Short, Yooran Week, rush gaje
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashnasunaisuma/pseuds/nashnasunaisuma
Summary: Jangan remehkan skill survive ala mahasiswa  kostan –kere—seperti Yoosung Kim, apalagi di akhir bulan. Segala cara akan ia lakukan demi bisa bertahan hidup sambil menunggu uang kiriman dari orang tua. Termasuk jika harus SKSD dengan senior yang baru dikenalnya.





	Our First Meeting, Thanks to Your Wi-Fi

**Author's Note:**

> For YooRan week Day 1
> 
> Prompt: First Meeting 
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is mine but the Mystic Messenger's characters are owned by Cheritz.

.

.

.

Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi ketika Yoosung Kim membutuhkan sinyal Wi-Fi untuk mengirimkan tugas via _e-mail_ pada sang dosen. Harusnya ia mengirimkannya tadi sore, mumpung masih berada di kampus. Namun sayang, ia malah terlena oleh LOLOL karena ada _update patch_ baru. Alhasil, Wi-Fi kampus malah ia pakai untuk meng- _update_ _game_ tersebut di laptopnya. Untuk kelanjutannya bisa ditebak, ia keasyikan bermain LOLOL, sembari mencoba _champion_ baru gratisan yang ditawarkan.

Tugas pun terlupakan.

Ralat, ia ingat, hanya saja ia menganggap enteng hal tersebut.

Nanti ia bisa lanjut mengerjakan tugas di kostan, lagipula masih ada sisa kuota internet di ponselnya untuk _tethering_. Begitu pikirnya.

Sayang takdir berkata lain. Ternyata sisa tugas yang harus ia selesaikan lebih rumit dari perkiraannya sehingga menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu dari yang telah dialokasikan, lalu ketika ia mencoba _tethering_ internet dari ponselnya….

Yang datang malah SMS dari _provider_ berisikan, ‘Sisa Kuota 5 MB….’

Yoosung terpaku, membeku, panik menyergap. Sisa kuotanya hanya cukup untuk membuka _e-mail_ , bukan untuk mengirimkan file tugas miliknya yang berukuran sekitar 20 MB.

Ia buru-buru memilih opsi _disconnect_ pada jaringan Wi-Fi tethering dari ponselnya. Lalu tanpa sengaja ia jadi melihat daftar sinyal Wi-Fi yang tertangkap di laptopnya. Kedua matanya melakukan penelusuran, siapa tahu ada anak kostan sini yang Wi-Finya bisa ditebengi.

_‘bayar klo mo nebeng wifi’_

_‘tydac terima fakir kuota’_

_‘skrpsht pakabar’_

_‘jomblo yak kasian’_

_‘kuingin khilaf tapi takada money’_

_‘yg otpnya sama boleh nebeng wifi’_

_‘wifi kei cuma buat shouyou’_

_‘cari wifi mulu cari waifu kapan’_

_‘unknown’_

“…..” Yoosung tak dapat berkata-kata. Beberapa nama Wi-Fi di sana terasa menyebalkan terutama bagian ‘cari wifi mulu cari waifu kapan’, hati Yoosung yang sedang rapuh serasa disinggung di sana. Sakit guys! Sedangkan sisanya tak Yoosung pahami.  Dan di antara seluruh nama Wi-Fi aneh di sana, nama ‘unknown’ jadi terlihat paling normal.

Sekaligus menjadi nama Wi-Fi yang baru Yoosung lihat, karena biasanya tipe-tipe nama Wi-Fi menyebalkan dan sulit dipahami itu milik anak-anak kostan sini -- yang biasanya sulit sekali untuk ditebengi.

Tapi ini Wi-Fi milik siapa…

Dengan fokus berpikir yang tersisa setelah dipakai mengerjakan tugas, Yoosung berusaha menebak kandidat pemilik nama Wi-Fi tersebut.

“Berisik, Saeyoung! Iya aku tahu karena itu….”

Hingga mendadak terdengar suara yang begitu asing dari kamar sebelah kiri Yoosung. Ingatannya menjelajah, dan kemudian menemui titik terang.

Itu pasti anak baru di kostan yang kemarin pindah ke sini. Jangan-jangan Wi-Fi itu juga milik penghuni baru tersebut.

Apa ia nekad saja ya untuk menanyakan Wi-Fi tersebut? Sekalian berkenalan, siapa tahu nanti mereka cocok dan bisa jadi teman – juga bisa ditebengi Wi-Fi lagi buat ke depannya.

Namun sisi etika Yoosung sempat menepis, rasanya tidak sopan untuk langsung nebeng Wi-Fi pada orang yang baru dikenal, karena akan terlihat sekali sisi oportunisnya. Setidaknya ia harus berusaha untuk sopan dan jaga _image_ …. Ditambah lagi ini sudah larut malam.

Memikirkan hal tersebut tanpa sadar membuatnya menatap jam dinding. Sekarang pukul 23.43 sedangkan waktu pengiriman tugas paling lambat pukul 00.00.

Persetan dengan tata krama dan _image_.

Ia butuh nilai!

.

.

.

Terdengar suara ketukan di depan pintu kostan, mengalihkan fokus sosok berambut merah sang pemilik kamar yang sedang berkutat dengan panggilan di ponselnya itu.

“Kututup dulu teleponnya, ada tamu.”

“Hei, Saeran! Tung—“

Sambungan telepon ditutup. Dia segera beranjak dari kursi depan komputer dan melangkah menuju pintu sambil bertanya dalam hati siapa orang aneh yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya pada tengah malam ini?

Begitu pintu dibuka, yang terlihat adalah sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan tubuh sedikit lebih rendah darinya.   

“Ada apa?” tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

“Boleh minta _password_ Wi-Finya?”  

“….” Dia tak menyangka bahwa lawan bicaranya pun tanpa basa basi langsung mengatakan keperluannya.

“Ah, maaf! Maksudku, aaa, anu….” Menyadari kesalahan yang diperbuatnya, Yoosung menjadi gugup. “Aku Yoosung Kim, mahasiswa tingkat 2 Fakultas Kedokteran di SKY University sekaligus penghuni kamar di sebelahmu.” Yoosung menyodorkan tangan kanannya, mengajak berkenalan.  

“Aku Saeran Choi, mahasiswa tingkat 3 Fakultas Hukum di SKY University juga, baru menghuni kamar ini sejak kemarin.” Dia menyambut uluran tangan Yoosung. “Dan apa maksudmu meminta _password_ Wi-Fiku?”

“Uhm, itu, sekali lagi maaf, aku benar-benar membutuhkan sinyal Wi-Fi untuk mengirimkan tugas karena sebentar lagi _deadline_ , dan kuota internet milikku tidak cukup.”

Saeran menatap Yoosung yang baru saja mengatakan alasannya dengan wajah memelas – seperti anak anjing – ditatap seperti itu rasanya ia jadi tidak punya pilihan lain.

“Baiklah, aku mengerti. Nama Wi-Fiku adalah Unknown, lalu _password_ nya….” Ia membuka ponsel lalu mengetikkan sesuatu, dan memperlihatkannya di hadapan Yoosung.

Yoosung memelototi tulisan di layar ponsel tersebut, lalu berusaha mengingatnya. Kemudian ia segera kembali ke kamarnya setelah mengucapkan banyak terima kasih, maaf telah mengganggu, dan senang berkenalan dengannya. Tak lupa ditambah senyum ceria andalan.

.

.

Dan itu terasa begitu menyilaukan untuk Saeran.

.

.

.

* * *

 

**Omake:**

 

Yoosung membuka laptopnya kembali lalu berusaha menyambungkan koneksi internet Wi-Fi.

Nama Wi-Fi Unknown, sesuai dugaannya ternyata.

Lalu _password_ nya….

_minteyescream_

Senyum Yoosung tertahan, _password_ nya begitu terasa lucu.

Apa jangan-jangan Saeran- _hyung_ suka es krim ya?

Kalau iya, mungkin nanti ia bisa mentraktir es krim sebagai tanda terima kasih. Ia punya teman _guild_ di LOLOL yang sedang kerja _part-time_ di sebuah kedai es krim, dan katanya akan memberikan diskon khusus untuk Yoosung karena telah membantunya dalam pertarungan kenaikan level waktu itu.

Tapi ya itu nanti, karena ini masih pertengahan menjelang akhir bulan.

Yoosung menghela napas kemudian mengacak rambutnya.

Uangnya mulai menipis.

Awal bulan~ Uang kiriman~ cepatlah datanggggg!

**Author's Note:**

> Iseng ikutan YooRan week gegara penasaran lol (Cek di sini buat yang pengen kepo https://yooranweek.tumblr.com )
> 
> Udah ngesok nyari inspirasi dari lagu-lagu angst galau, yang ada malah bikin fanfic gaje macem begini lololol, keknya gara2 overdosis lagu-lagu tersebut deh pikiran dan ide malah jadi belok menyimpang ditambah terinspirasi kuota internet yang tinggal dikit wwwwww XD
> 
> Thx buat Kyuu karena udah menyumbangkan nama wifi ‘cari wifi mulu cari waifu kapan’ hahahahaha X)) 
> 
> Btw, di sini ada shipper YooRan kah?


End file.
